Just a Game
by Angsty Anime Star
Summary: Well when the gaang first settles at the Western Air Temple thing are a bit akward.....untill Sokka sugest playing 20 questions. REVIEW FLAME whatever I love feedback.Rating changed to T for upcoming chapters.NOW FINISHED
1. Chapter 1:Toph Questions

**It was pretty awkward around the fire in the western air temple. Sokka, Katara, Toph, Aang, Zuko, Haru, The Duke, and Teo all sat there either staring at someone they didn't like very much or for one of them staring in to the fire. I think we all know who did what. **

**Sokka suddenly ended the silence but blurting out "Lets play a game" Random "ugh's" and 'what's" were heard throughout the group. "Not just any game either. Aang you might like this. Lets play…20 questions" Sokka said. "don't we want to get to know each other better" Sokka said. Eyes rolled and more groans came from the group of kids and teen. **

"**Fine Snoozels but I go first. What's the rules" Toph said.**

"**you have 20 questions you can ask to anyone. And you can ask more than one person questions if you want. As a human lie detector you have to confirm every answer and they have to answer any question no matter what" Sokka said**

" **Okay I'll ask all of my questions to….ummm….ZUKO" Toph said. Zuko shrugged.**

**1.Why were you after Aang**

**_To gain back my honor_**

**2. How did you lose your honor**

**_Speaking out of turn_**

**3. So you were banished**

**_Yes_**

**4. Something happened before that**

**_I had to fight an agni ki_**

**5. And that is**

**_A fire duel_**

**6. Who did you fight**

**_My father_**

**7. Did you lose**

**_Yes_**

**8. So he banished you for loosing**

**_No he banished me for refusing to fight_**

**9. Did he fight you**

**_He gave me the scar_**

**10. Can you see from that eye**

**_Partially_**

**11. Is anyone in you family not crazy evil**

**_My mother and uncle_**

**12. Where are they**

**_Who knows. Somewhere. My mother might be dead. I have no idea_**

**13. Why did you leave**

**_Because I couldn't be myself. Only the figure of a perfect prince_**

**14. And you didn't like that**

**_No_**

**15. What was Azula like as a child**

**_Still evil but a little less insane_**

**16. Did she ever do anything to you**

**_Yes_**

**17. What was the worst**

**_For my eight birthday she lit my bed on fire while I was sleeping_**

**18. Do you want to be firelord**

**_If the war is over then yes_**

**19. Does your father hate you**

**_I assume directing lightning to your don's heart is considered hat so yes_**

**20. Are you glad you joined the group**

**_yes_**

"**Aw man my questions are done. But I like you more now Sparky"**

"**Sparky?"**

"**ya Sparky meet Twinkle Toes, Snoozels, Sugar Queen, and I don't have names for them yet" Toph said**

"**Toph was he telling the truth about all that" Sokka said raising an eyebrow**

"**honest about every word" Toph replied**

"**wow" Sokka bluntly said "I didn't think the game would get this good. My turn next"**


	2. Chapter 2: Sokka's Turn

"**Okay" Sokka said "I'm asking questions to everyone so be ready" Sokka said in a bit of a too exited voice. **

**1. Toph when did you begin earth bending tournaments**

**When I was 8**

**2. Zuko have you ever had a girlfriend**

**Ya**

**3. Aang what was your family like**

**I had a sister and two parents but only knew them till I was three**

**4. Haru why did you grow the mustache**

**I wanted to attract someone**

**5. Who**

**You don't know her**

**Right anyway 6. The Duke why were you with the freedom fighters**

**I grew up near jet and smeller bee we were always friends**

**7. Teo how did your family find the air temple**

**I actually always wondered that but I know the searched for a while**

**8. Zuko who is that perky girl who's with Azula**

**Ty Lee, she's an acrobat**

**o-kay 9. Katara what wait um why do you hate Zuko so much**

**He's an arrogant jerk**

**10. Why is he an arrogant jerk**

**He made me believe he could act like a real human and then turned on us**

**11. Zuko any remark**

**Not really, I already apologized and I do have feelings Katara wether you like it or not**

**12. fire benders have feelings**

**Yes Sokka**

**13. Zuko do you know what happened to Suki**

**Who's that**

**A Kyoshi warrior**

**Sorry I don't know**

**14. Toph why do you always punch me in the arm**

**Affection**

**15. So you like me**

**NO**

**16. Who do you like**

**Um I-I um nobody**

"**really" Katara said "is it Aang, or Sokka, or The Duke, or Teo, or Haru" **

"**none" Toph said**

"**so who" Katara said**

"**you'll laugh and I can't say cause its its" Toph was blushing**

"**it's fine Katara" Aang said**

**17. Why do you seem to get nervous now when you've never been Toph we know you like either Haru, no to old, The Duke, or Teo, or Zuko**

**Sokka I really don't know who I like and I am independent havet you got it**

**18. Katara who do you think Toph likes**

**Um either Teo or The Duke**

**19. Aang what do you think**

**I think well actually Zuko**

"**WHAT" Katara said**

**20. Zuko any comment**

**And I decided to give up my life alone for socializing. Boy was I stupid**

**21. Zuko what do you have against talking to others**

**I never did. Never had anyone I could trust. Too afraid of loosing people I guess**

"**hey that was 21" Toph said 'no fair" **

"**oh well I suck at counting" Sokka said**

"**you can say that again" Katara replied. Teo and Haru began laughing.**

'**Like the fish submarine" Teo said**

"**ha ha very funny" Sokka said winking. At that Zuko actually released his emotionless face. Not a smile but still he was getting somewhere.**


	3. Chapter 3: Aang's 10 Questions

********

"Okay I'll go now. I kinda know what happened but I want fill ins from the last hundred years" Aang said

1. Okay this may sound a little strange but Zuko I heard that Sozin and Roku were friends. I just want to know if you know anything about Roku I don't think they talk about him much but...

Stop...I know enough about Roku

"how" Sokka said

Okay um how do I put this lightly...Roku's my great grandfather

"What" Aang said

"he is" Zuko replied

2. So I'm guessing he had kids

Yes otherwise how would I be hear

3. So your two great grandfathers are Sozin and Roku

Yup

4. Okay this is weird anyways why did Sozin start the war

Zuko quoted his fingers and said in a mocking voice "it's to spread the greatness of the fire nation" apparently helping the world

5. Why is Azula's fire blue

Because she's heartless. If you care about nobody and nothing your fire is blue

6. Why isn't Ozai's fire blue

"He cares about Azula"

7. Is the whole fire nation evil

"No only Ozai and Azula everyone else is scared to speak out. Not the best experience opposing with the firelord" he gestured to scar

8. Sokka when did the water benders leave like why is Katara the last one

I don't know I mean besides the war and what Hama said

9. Um any question ideas

"anything to annoy Sparky here" Toph said

"I think this whole game is stupid" Katara said

"I'm hungry" Sokka replied

The rest sat there in silence.

10. Okay so I guess I'll ask one more...if the firelord was gone would everyone in the fire nation be happy

"Besides people who benefit from the war and the royal family" Zuko said

"then this should be easy" Sokka said

"can I go next" the duke asked

"sure" Sokka said.


	4. Chapter 4: The Duke Is Random

********

"Okay, time for my turn" The Duke said.

1. Sokka why are you obsessed with meat

because it's good

2. Aang why are you a vegitarian

i believe it's wrong to kill

"wait are all the questions about food" Katara asked

mabey 3. Katara are you anoyed by your brother

yes most of the time i am

4. but you hate Zuko more

of course

5. Zuko do you hate Katara

no

6. who do you hate

Ozai and Azula

8. why

because they they theyre Oai and Azula enough of a reason

9. who would you rather be stuck in a cave with Zuko, either Azula or Katara

they both sound deadly but Katara

10. Sokka who would you rather be stuck in a cave with, Aang or Zuko

Zuko, sorry Aang

11. Toph who would you rather be stuck in a cave with, Teo, Zuko, Haru, Aang, or Sokka

why do i have the most choices, um either Aang or Zuko

12. why

I berely know Teo and Haru, Sokka's anoying, and Aang is fun to mess with and Zuko will actually so some work to keep us surviving unlike Sokka

13. Wow um Katara who would you rather be stuck in a cave with Toph or Zuko

i'd pull my hair out with either of them

14. pick one

um Toph

15. Aang who would you rather be stuck with, Sokka, Katara, or me

Katara

16. do you love Katara

um well yes

17. Katara do you love Aang

um ya

18. Zuko who do you like

i'm not sure

19. Toph?

still not sure

20. Sokka even you know those two are meant for eatchother

yup, wait which two

"Sokka your an idiot" Haru said

"ya Sokka im 8 and i know" The Duke said

"i don't believe it but they are both arrogant, impationt, rich, and anoying" Katara said

"thank you" Toph said.


	5. Chapter 5: Haru's Turn & Annoying Zuko

************

"Okay I'll go now" Haru said

1. Katara what is the way you fear most to die?

to die painfully like bleeding to death

2. Sokka what's yours

To either fall off a high ledge or starve

3. Aang

To die without saving the world

4. The Duke

fire nation

5. Toph

drowning

6. Teo

umm probably if my glider broke and i fell into the ocean or something

7. Zuko

I've never thought about it

"well think about it now" Sokka said

Well since I was 12 to like a year ago i actually was scared of being burned, i thought I was going to die the first time

"and you call yourself a fire bender" Sokka said jokingly

I was thirteen and it wasn't the most gentle experience, have you ever been burned before

"I have" Katara said

"Was it painful" Zuko asked

"ya?" Katara said

"okay now imagine that pain across your face where the fire shoots for about thirty seconds" Zuko said. Katara and Sokka backed off.

8. Aang once the war is over what do you want to do

just be a kid, I mean I missed allot of that

9. Katara what about you

maybe go back and help with the water tribe

10. Toph

anything but going home

11. Sokka

same as Katara

12. Teo

meet up with my dad and probably back to the air temple

13. The Duke

find the other freedom fighters and celebrate

14. Zuko

look I hate to be the let down here but who says were even going to win. I'll just be happy to survive the battle and after that I don't know probably Iroh is we can find him will be firelord and I'll go back to being the good little prince, sounds like SO much fun

"you won't even be happy when the war is over will you" Katara asked

"most likely no" Zuko said

15. Okay way to break a mood Zuko, anyways Sokka are you going to ask a certain Kyoshi warrior to marry you

You know about Suki?! How? Why? YES

16. Aang do you have a lady

maybe

17. Zuko why are you always so stiff and mad

I just am

18. There has to be a reason

I guess how I was raised

"ya the fire nation is stiff and humorless i went to school once" Aang said "but Zuko your even worse then them"

"gee thanks Aang" Zuko said

"so really why" Sokka asked

"fear" Zuko said

"fear of what" Aang asked

"in the fire nation you can't speak you mind, it only gets you hurt" Zuko said

19. Zuko give some more info here what do you mean hurt

Okay my father spoke his mind about wanting the throne and Firelord Azulon told him to kill me. My mother spoke her mind about protecting me and she disappeared. I spoke my mind about not sacrificing soldiers and I got burned. when i told Ozai I was joining you he shot lightning at my heart which I barely redirected, so yes I'm scared to speak my mind.

"dam the fire nation is really evil" Toph said

"ya" Sokka said "wow I mean I thought a prince would"

"ya i know have a great life, well that's if they are a fire bending prodigy, born normally, and evil at heart" Zuko said

"so what you were a bad fire bender and not so evil and i guess born wrong but what does that have to do with anything" Katara said

"in the fire nation they only let healthy babies live. I was born early so they left me to die but i didn't die, nobody knows why i just know i was sick allot as a baby and Ozai kept calling me a failure and disgrace" Zuko said shrugging.

20. Aang what was it like 100 years ago

peaceful, everyone got along

"I'll go next" Teo said


	6. Chapter 6: Teo Likes Would You Rathers

**Okay my spell check was screwed up the other day and i know i messed up allot. So i went to my friends house and retyped the chapter so it's better now.**

Alright lets do this" Teo said "wait all the good questions are gone okay I got one"

1. Toph would you rather be sent to be Azula's slave or live with your parents and not be able to go to earth bending tournaments

easily Azula

2. Katara what's you biggest fear

one of us dying in the war

(Zuko slapped his forehead)

"Do you have a problem with my fear" Katara asked

"um its a war, people die like that's what war is'

3. Sokka what do you prefer; bending or nonbending

nonbending although the rest of you probably disagree

"actually weaponry does prove more useful" Zuko said

"how would you know" Katara asked. Zuko pulled out his broadswords. Toe looked closely.

4. Zuko have you ever heard of the blue spirit

yes

5. do you know the blue spirit

no

"HE"S LYING" Toph yelled

yes

5. are you the blue spirit

yes...why the heck do people keep asking about my past. I've already told you guys more than anyone in my family even knows

6. have you ever stolen Zuko

yes

7. who here has a wanted poster

"the runaway and Toph BeFong" Toph said

"obviously the avatar" Aang said

"Prince Zuko, Lee, Blue Spirit" Zuko said

8. have any of you ever thought about suicide

"no" Aang said

"never" Katara

"nah" Haru

"no way" Sokka

"not really but kinda' Toph

"no" The Duke said

"ya" Zuko said

"figures" Katara said glaring at Zuko

9. when

once when i was 10 and again when i was 13

10. why

when my family went crazy and when I was banished but only because I was really dick and i had just been burned so when you are I that much pain...dying would be the better option

11. Katara; Aang or Haru or Zuko

Aang

12. Sokka; Suki or Toph or Ty lee

Suki

13. Toph; Aang or Sokka or Zuko

Well since Aang and Sokka didn't pick me Zuko

14. Toph; Zuko Haru The Duke or Me

I don't know

15. What's up with the nicknames Toph

(she shrugs)

16. Sokka; either give up meat or only eat fire nation meat

Zuko is fire nation meat good

(Zuko nodded)

fine meat it is

17. Katara if someone said they gave up on hope and life a long time ago what would you do

tell then it is something they give themselves

"your wrong Katara" Zuko said

"aww Zuko doesn't have hope" Katara said

"hope is something you give yourself when you are fighting for something, when you have something to believe in, when you have someone to come home to. Katar aren't you driven by the love for your dad and brother and the avenge of your mom" zuko siad.

(Katara nodded)

What about when you don't have that...The drive is gone and there is no reason to hope

18. why are we learning so much about Zuko

"its fun to annoy hi and watch him get embarrassed" Toph said

19. Aang either let Zuko get killed by the firelord or kill a group or men for no reason

I don't know

20. pick one

Sorry Zuko

(Zuko hit his forehead)

"were hopeless" he muttered

"I wana go" Katara said

"ha Zuko's last again" Toph said


	7. Chapter 7: Katara REALLY Has Issues

"Okay time for some pay back" Katara said. She glared angrily at Zuko.

1. Why the hell did you betray me

you betrayed me and I was confused

2. How did I betray you

well as soon as Aang saved your but you left me without a second thought

3. Well you but still, I never left you

Please on minute we were talking. You got me to open up to you. I wonder if your decision affected the outcome

4. What do you mean

Well you did tell me something and almost do it until you got out. That wasn't using me at all Katara

5. I used you?!

Well ya. When you were alone and scared you turned to me. Once you got what you wanted I was nothing

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT" Sokka yelled

"In Ba Sing Se we were trapped in the Catacombs together. I was yelling at him and then I realized how much a victim of the war he was.. Of course it was all a lie. He even lied about his mother being gone and everything. So yes when I still believed him I was going to heal his scar but then Aang showed up and I left and YOU betrayed me" Katara said

"I NEVER LIED ABOUT ANY OF THOSE THINGS" Zuko yelled at her

"Please Zuko. Really now that I think about it your pathetic. You say your mother is gone. Your father scared you. Your a freakin prince. How dumb do you think I am" Katara said

Zuko got up and walked away

"Chill Sweetness" Toph said "He wasn't lying but you were"

"Katara was what now" Haru asked "She doesn't lie"

"Zuko was telling the truth and Katara as much at you hate to believe it he is a person and he does have feelings. No matter what nation he's still a person. You hurt him, and I'm going to find him" Toph said walking off

"You were kinda harsh Katara" Aang said

"Lets finish the game" Teo said impatiently

7. Why are you all looking at me like that. I did nothing wrong

"Were are just so used to the sweet helpful Katara. that was a...shock" Haru answered

8. But he did deserve it

"No Katara he didn't" Aang said

9. Aang you got shot because of him

No that was Azula

10. In the past...

he never hurt me or any of us. He may have hunted or captured us but I don't recall ever getting injured due to him

11. Actually I was...

Actually Katara I think your wrong for once" Teo said

12. But I...

she was interrupted by the returning of Toph and Zuko.

"I had to give Sparky here a little talk about leaving cause of Sugar Queen over there. You know when your blind you don't see colors, you don't know a persons nation by the way they act ad talk and from what I do know I could never tell Zuko was a fire bender because he's nothing like the others. Katara. look at it through blind eyes" Toph said throwing herself to the earth.

"Doesn't that hurt" Sokka asked trying it "OW"

"hello earth bender" Toph said. Zuko did the same thing as Toph.

"It didn't hurt him" Sokka said

"because he's tougher than you" Toph replied

"sword fight right now" Sokka said

"your on" Zuko said and the two began dueling. After about a minute Sokka was pinned to the ground with a sword on each shoulder.

"Okay Zuko won now unpin me' Sokka yelled. Zuko pulled out his swords.

"Continue Katara" Zuko said smirking

13. I don't need you permission to continue now what's your problem

Mine. Right. Because your the one who twist around everything I say

14. What have I ever

You threatened me the second I got here

15. I did not

"Your a horrible liar" Toph said

Well that's probably the only way your not like Azula

16. Are you insisting I'm like that that

Yes I am. You are just a stubborn, cruel, forgiving less,

17. I don't need to take this

so where will you go

18. anywhere away from you

"I though Katara was asking the questions" Toph stated

19. Why do Aang's other two teachers have top be so stubborn

"because unlike water earth is stubborn and while water and air go fire and earth go" Toph said angrily

20. Toph why did you REALLY come with us

to run away from home, same reason Sparky came. I mean for the world to but this was a personal perk

"You people infuriate me' Katara yelled storming off.

Everyone glared at Zuko. "This. Is A Stupid Game" Zuko said


	8. Chapter 8:To win a game with no winner

****

Well this is the last chapter. Sorry about the wait. I've been distracted with my other fics and stuff i write that isn't posted yet. But here it is. Dun Dun Dun

"Okay Zuko ask away" Sokka said "all the good questions are gone"

1. Oh well might as well give Katara a little payback. what happened to your mother?

She died

2. I mean how

A fire nation raid. They killed her but it was my fault. And that question was way to personal

3. so if that was personal what were the questions you asked me

hmp. point taken

4. Why do you hate me so much right now

I DO NOT HATE YOU

"lying" Toph muttered

Okay i hate you cause I cant trust you

5. as far as I'm concerned there are more emotions then just trust and hate. you could like me, accept me, deny me, ignore me, so why hate

I just i don't know how to feel about you. first I hate you, then i like you, then I'm sympathetic for you, then i despise you, then I'm okay with you, and now I'm back to hate

6. when was the like and sympathy. I don't remember that

in Ba Sing Se. i felt bad for you

7. why

i don't know cause you seemed well confused

8. gee thanks Katara. now here's what i think everyone here wants to know. why'd you offer to heal my scar

i guess pity and hope

9. what does hope have to do with it

hope you would change and stop hunting Aang

10. do you still hope

ya

11. so offering to heal my scar was a persuasion

no but

"This as about to get really good" Toph interrupted

"Ya Katara really" Aang said

well it was but it wasn't

12. That's so helpful and reassuring. so if you had the chance now would you make the same offer

what do you mean

13. if you had that spirit water stuff would you make the same offer

No

14. why

because you don't deserve it

15. why

because your a liar and i know you will turn on us

16. Sokka is she always like this

no she never is. she's usually all "I help everyone he he" Sokka said in a girlish voice

17. so why are you so different now

since your here I have to be on guard

18. right because I'm such a big threat compared to Azula and Ozai and combustion man and everyone else

well no not really actually i assume all three of those want you dead right now

19. so you get it

ya

20. mission accomplished

huh

"I got you to admit I'm on your side" Zuko said. Aang and Sokka smiled and laughed.

"This was all an act wasn't it" Katara yelled

"no we had no idea the game would get this good and everyone told the truth but we wanted you to trust Zuko. and you just admitted it on the second to last question" Aang said

"well Aang you were right. that was kinda fun" Zuko said

"did you just call something fun" Sokka said

"guess i did" Zuko said shrugging. "night guys" and with that he walked away satisfied.

"I'm going to be too" Aang said and the rest followed. Katara lingered behind a moment before putting out the fire and going to the temple. "maybe that wasn't a waste of time after all" she whispered passing Aang's door. "no it wasn't"


End file.
